


Urges

by fichuntie



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fichuntie/pseuds/fichuntie
Summary: In his new devilman body, Akira can't help how powerful his urges have become. There's only one person whose fantasies don't twist into violence: Ryo.





	Urges

Akira wasn’t ashamed exactly. It was normal for a guy his age to have urges, in a way his crying wasn’t normal. He’d been embarrassed at the Sabbath party before everything had gone wrong, feeling a girl’s boobs press against him and her tongue down his throat. But he’d been excited too. Even Ryo’s body pressed against him felt good, breath hot on his ears as he filled him in on the plan for catching demons and thighs pressed against him: even the warm feeling of another boy could arouse him. Although, he had to give some credit to the Devi drugs for how the sensations spread and lingered across his entire body. He’d caught glimpses how aggression on the track team could bleed into something else behind the closed doors of the locker room long after practice. He’d caught the murmurs girls made about their favorite celebrities and how Miko’s gaze seemed to linger on Mika. Akira was honest enough to accept that the constant of low key arousal was a part of growing up.  
  
But since his transformation the urges had become uncontrollable, sometimes even disgusting. He didn’t know what had possessed him to watch porn in the audiovisual room, so many steps beyond furtive porn on the living room computer at home. But he needed the stimulation and release then. He couldn’t believe that he’d hardened looking at Miko, basically looking at his sister. The smallest thing could set him off on a train of fantasies, pulling him so far into his new body’s sensations it was almost real. His wet dreams had usually been flashes of sensation and flesh but now they veered towards the neon violence that would’ve normally made him cry. The worst was the memories of how he’d fought and fucked against the harpy demon, going back and forth across the two actions without even realizing it. This new development was what led him to frightfully confide in Ryo.  
  
The only thing that was still normal was how Ryo made him feel. The way only Akira could unlock a smile from Ryo’s placid features: that had always warmed him as a child, and heated him as a teen. Now it heated him to his very core, making him harden. Even the tiniest glimpse of a smile over his shoulder as Ryo clung to him on the motorbike was hot. It was the same feeling of pleasure he’d had when Ryo had pulled him into a hug, wrapping Akira in his arms and white coat. He’d always made excuses to brush his fingers against Ryo, using the excuse of being the more tactile friend. He’d treasured the feel of Ryo’s pale skin, his silky blond hair against his cheek. Akira had turned those memories over in wet dreams, furtively touching himself late at night. Now, even the soft feeling of Ryo’s coat on his back as protection against the whipping wind on road had brought him to shameful completion, shuddering against the purring vibration of the motorbike. But it felt the same as before all these changes, and Ryo never seemed to notice any change. Coming to the memory Ryo’s arms wrapped around his waist was familiar, now and then. And thoughts of Ryo never turned to violence.  
  
Akira wasn’t exactly ashamed of having the urges, but worried with how his devil’s body twisted them into something unfamiliar. He needed to take Ryo’s advice and indulge regularly so he wasn’t being led by his dick, especially not while he fought. Now the only safe fantasy was Ryo. At least, Akira had plenty of material to work with as he stroked himself late at night.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr is fichuntie](https://fichuntie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
